


Sex on the Versghan

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [108]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Much of Loki and Tony's relationship revolved around alcoholic drinks.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 33
Kudos: 388





	Sex on the Versghan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation with **Rabentochter**. No one is surprised XD

It starts as a joke, which, really, that could be said for their whole relationship. Or maybe, it starts with a _quip_ is more accurate.

The point is, on their first meeting, in the middle of an invasion, Tony offered Loki a drink.

Years later, when Loki is reforming himself on Earth and they find out they work _really well_ together, Loki takes him up on his offer.

Six months later, they’re in a relationship and neither of them are willing to ask ‘how serious is this?’ or ‘how much do we care for each other?’ because neither of them has a good track record and they don’t want to mess up a good thing.

So, they don’t bring it up. They flirt, they share a drink, they have terrific sex and make brilliant inventions in the lab.

It’s good, it’s _great_ , in fact – but even now, Tony is still trying to impress Loki and hold his attention.

Because, so far? Loki hasn’t liked a single alcoholic drink Tony has put in front of him. Tony keeps trying, because he’s not about to give up. It just means he has to learn a little bit more about Loki before he can do it.

And he’s been listening.

Loki has started to talk a bit more about Asgard and even though there are a lot of things he hates, there are a lot of things he loves.

Tony never considered putting honey and spices in alcohol and serving it _warm_ , because that’s what he considered bad liquor, not good liquor. But, he’s willing to make sacrifices for Loki.

So he crafts the drink, dyes it green (for no other purpose than because its _Loki’s_ drink) and presents it to his lover. Loki raises his eyebrows, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Loki reaches for the drink without question. He never likes the drinks, but he keeps coming back, keeps smiling at Tony with warmth in his eyes, more potent than any liquor Tony could drink.

He crosses his fingers, bites his lip and watches Loki take his first sip.

His eyes widen and he pulls the drink away, staring down at it with pleasant surprise. Tony already knows it’s a winner and it’s why he finally feels ready to give the drink a name.

“It’s called _Versgahn_.” Tony tells him.

Loki’s eyes snap to him, and the warmth in them has deepened and it makes Tony’s heart race. 

“Versgahn? A drink named after an Asgardian field?”

“Yes,” Tony admits. “It’s why it’s green. Obviously.”

Loki chuckles, but his eyes remain bright. “Yes, obviously.”

Because, Versghan wasn’t just any field on Asgard. It was Loki’s favourite place on the planet. A place where he could go to relax with his stallion and wouldn’t be disturbed. Where he could read, practice his magic and feel _happy_.

Tony had only heard three stories about that field, but he’d known from the first one how important it was. Loki knows it too, and the softness in his eyes makes Tony want to shift on his feet.

He doesn’t know how to handle it, so he blurts the first thing that comes into mind, “But that’s just the nickname.”

“Oh?” Loki questions, taking another sip.

“Yeah, it’s part of a series of drinks. Well, not drinks I created, but I think it will fit in there nicely, and it’s not like I’m going to go give out the recipe but-”

“Anthony,” Loki interrupts gently.

Tony snaps his mouth shut. He’s stalling, he’s also pushing away from the intimacy of the moment, and he can see that Loki understands. He’s not even chastising him; he’s waiting with patient and amused eyes for the quip.

It softens Tony and almost makes him want to let the joke die on his tongue – but that’s now how they work. They aren’t _ready_ for that. So, he offers a smile and tells him, “I think ' _Sex on the Versghan_ ' has a nice ring to it, you know?”

Loki chuckles, and the sounds makes Tony’s smile melt into something fond and sweet.

“It does indeed,” Loki replies. “Perhaps one day, you can make me this drink on Asgard, and we’ll make good on its name.”

Tony sucks in a breath, his eyes widening. Loki doesn’t ask people to join him on the field, it was _his_ spot. His secret place that makes him feel safe and happy. Tony knows what it means to gain that offer.

“I’d like that,” Tony replies, his voice heavy with emotions he can’t put into words.

But, Loki seems to understand all the same, and it makes his heart race and flutter.

It makes his next quip dry up on his tongue. He doesn’t break the moment, and Loki continues to sip his drink.

Maybe, it would be sooner than Tony thinks, when they admit what their relationship means to them.


End file.
